


你在我家到底丢了什么

by satokazu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satokazu/pseuds/satokazu
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	你在我家到底丢了什么

“嗡嗡”

line消息传来的声音吸引了二宫和也的注意。划开屏幕一看，举着鱼傻笑的头像发来了短讯：“和也，今天约好的去你家哦，我顺便买了菜，给你做好吃的哟。”后面不知为什么还跟了个旋转跳舞的小人。

二宫和也盯着不断转圈的小人，又盯着头像上那人一口洁白的牙，结结实实冲着手机翻了个白眼。

手机随意地扔回床上，看着房间里乱七八糟的东西，二宫一点也不想动弹。

哼，反正今天也只是吃吃饭就会立马回去了。

今天是交往四个月纪念日，当初脑子一热就答应了大野的告白，交往起来才发觉他真的和自己很合拍，性格也是，日常生活也是。两人不是没有去过对方的家，但最多也就是发展到亲亲抱抱为止，从未有过进一步的发展。甚至有次他们洗完澡躺在床上，二宫一条腿都搭在了大野的腿上，大野也只是侧过了身，轻轻在二宫额头上亲了一下就说了晚安，留二宫一个人在黑暗里背过身气的骂他木头。

啧，烦死了。

木头到底什么时候能开窍？！

平心而论，二宫和也自认为长的还不错，至少不至于下不去口吧。既然是对方先告的白，也就不存在不喜欢的问题。

难道是...性无能？！！！二宫背后一凉，要真是这样自己也太惨了吧...

不行，二宫一咬牙，不管大野智到底什么情况，今天绝对要发生点什么！

二宫和也翻箱倒柜地找他的秘密武器。

钥匙插进锁孔的声音响起，二宫捧着游戏机，努力让自己平静下来。

“我进来了。”

大野智好听的声音从门边传来，脚步声越来越近，二宫咽了口口水。

“和也在干什么呢？”

“啊又在玩游戏，”大野智探头进来看了看，把袋子放在满的快溢出的小桌上，跨过地上一堆又一堆东西，“话说回来，你家真的很乱啊，都快没地方走路了。”

“那个啊，没事，我等下就收拾。”二宫故作镇定，实则握着游戏机的手心都出了汗。

大野智翻找起自己带来的塑料袋：“和也，今天想吃什么？”

“什么都行，你看着做吧。”

“那金枪鱼炒饭可以吗？还是咖喱？”

“炒饭吧，简单点。”

“好。”

厨房里不时响起切菜和锅碗碰撞的声音，二宫偷偷瞄过去，看见大野正穿着蓝色围裙忙的不亦乐乎，背后的围裙系带勾勒出美妙的腰线。

“咕咚”，他咽了口口水。

金枪鱼炒饭很快就被端上了桌。

“小和，吃饭了！”

远远听到大野的招呼，二宫光着脚就跑过去，坐在刚做好的炒饭前，“好香啊，不愧是师匠！”

大野拉了把椅子坐在对面，托着腮打了个响指：“那当然，这可是大野家传统料理，一般人吃不到的。”

二宫揶揄般在桌子下踢了他小腿一脚，没想到被大野一把捉住了脚踝。大野蹙起好看的眉头，拇指在他脚腕上摩挲了两下：“又不穿袜子就乱跑。”

二宫和也只觉得脚腕上被摸到的皮肤热的厉害，慌忙挣脱，大野顺势放开了他，起身去卧室拿袜子，回来又细心地帮他穿上。

“以后记得穿袜子啊。”

“知道啦。”二宫穿着袜子的脚又悄悄踢了大野一下。

大野吃完的比较快，他站起来把盘子放进洗碗机，就绕到二宫背后去收拾东西。

等二宫慢悠悠的吃完，也把盘子放进洗碗机之后，看到大野还在窸窸窣窣地翻找着地上的东西。

“你在干什么呢？”

“啊，”大野不好意思似的挠了挠头，“我东西不小心掉了，你这里东西太多，一掉就找不到了。”

二宫看着乱的一塌糊涂的家里，也有点不好意思：“啊，没事，等我回头收拾，找到了还给你。”

“不，不用，我再找找。”大野突然变得吞吞吐吐，还不停在房间到处找。

“真没办法啊，我帮你找找吧。”

于是周末的室内约会渐渐变成了一起找东西的迷之氛围。

“啊...到底掉哪里去了啊...”大野叹了口气，垂着头搬开一堆衣服，“还是没有...”

大概半小时过去了，大野智一无所获，转身朝卧室走去。

刚一进房间，就看见二宫背对着他跪坐在地上，一手拿着什么东西。再走近点，大野发现他耳朵通红，手也有点颤抖。

“小和？你怎么了？”

二宫飞快的转过身，耳朵上的红似乎蔓延到了脸上和脖子上。

“你掉的，是这个吗？”

大野智定睛一看，二宫和也的手上赫然是一盒避孕套。

“...”大野张了张嘴，觉得自己的脸也升腾起了热气。

啪的一声，二宫把那盒避孕套扔给了大野，眼睛里迅速聚起了水汽。

“不...”大野赶忙解释，“是我带来的没错，但不是和也想象的那样...”

二宫的眼睛更红了。

“啊不，可能就是你想的那样...”大野说着说着有些底气不足，“一直以来我都拼命忍住了，怕和也觉得我是想和你上床才和你交往的，想着今天无论如何也要说清楚，而且我以为和也不愿意和我做呢，因为每次接吻到最后都是和也先推开我的...”

二宫一阵无语，在心里咆哮着：“那是因为你气太长了我缺氧啊！我不推要等着被憋死吗？！”

啊，但是不是性无能就太好了。

尽管已经在脑海里把大野智来回揍了八百遍，二宫嘴上还是嗫嚅着小声说：“是...是害羞啦，没有不想和你做噢。”

“真的吗？”大野智的眼睛亮了起来，没想到他的小和竟然一直怀着和他一样的心思，他噌的一下把脸凑到二宫面前，“那，我们现在可以做了吧？”

“诶？？？！？！”

二宫被突然拉进的距离吓了一跳向后倒去，勉强用胳膊撑住了身子，大野不依不饶地追了上去。

两人之间的距离越来越近，望着那双琥珀般的眸子和轻抿的嘴唇，他凑过去吻了上去。

大野智似乎有些急，唇舌迫不及待的贴上二宫的，手上捏了一把他腰上的软肉，灵活的舌尖就趁着他喘息的空档撬开齿关，攻城略池般扫荡过他的整个口腔，最后抵住他害羞的舌头来回舔舐。

二宫被大野用力压着，后背快要接触到地板，兜不住的津液从唇边漏出来。舌尖相触的一瞬间麻酥感像电流一样传开，他的喉间情不自禁地发出了舒服的喟叹，手也环住了大野的后背。

大野被二宫积极的回应搞的更加激动，环着他的腰一把把他抱到了床上，手不老实地隔着衣服抚摸他全身。

灵活的舌头舔舐上通红的耳尖，炽热的呼吸打在过于敏感的耳根，惹得二宫不由自主直打颤。

低沉沙哑的声音在耳边响起：“真的可以吗？”

二宫隔着衣服捏了一把大野的腹肌，有点不好意思：“啰嗦。”

大野满足地笑笑，把热气全喷进二宫的颈窝，嘴唇贴上白皙的皮肤，嘬出一连串的红痕，弄了二宫一脖子的口水：“你可真是让我好等。”

“都说了是误会。”二宫有些腿软，但也不示弱地抬手掀了大野的衬衣，肉白的手覆在小麦色的肌肉上有些过分色情。

大野让二宫半躺在床头，背后垫了两个软乎乎的枕头。

“腰不会难受吧？”

“嗯，还好。”

大野的身体又覆了上来，像剥煮熟的鸡蛋似的一下就把二宫的上半身睡衣脱掉，刚要脱睡衣裤子时，二宫突然按住了他的手。

“怎么了？”

“你...你不要惊讶，才不是为了你穿的...”

大野心里更好奇了，难道他穿了条比多啦a梦更过分的内裤？

他扯掉二宫的裤子，顿时眼都看直了。

那是一条黑色蕾丝边的丁字裤，仅有的网状布料只能欲盖弥彰地兜住前面，一条黑色带子深深地嵌进股沟，消失在看起来就很弹软的臀肉里。

二宫被他直白的目光盯得害羞，并起双腿，用手去捂大野的眼睛：“不要看啦，不就是条内裤嘛。”

大野一把抓住他的手腕：“没想到小和这么色。”

“你这个笨蛋！”二宫整个人都变成了粉色，“还不是因为你太迟钝了！都是你的错！”

大野智看着像生气的小狗一样的二宫，可爱又诱人，凑上去吻他喋喋不休的唇：“抱歉，我会好好吃掉你的。”

“唔！”

大野智的舌头流连着游移到二宫有些脂肪的胸部，一口叼住挺立起的乳尖，用舌尖来回拨弄。

“啊...”

怎么会这么有感觉，二宫腰都瘫软了下来，手指情不自禁插进大野有些凌乱的短发里。

大野顺势用手去玩弄另一边，指尖打着圈揉弄有些红了的顶端。

二宫被刺激得连连喘息，只好用手臂捂住嘴。

“和也，”大野智紧紧盯着他，“乖，叫给我听。”

二宫委委屈屈放下手臂，下一秒就被大野握住了早已站起的下身。

“哈啊...”，二宫一下子挺起了腰，呻吟声怎么也忍不住。

大野没有脱掉他那条丁字裤，而是把前面的布料拨到一边，前头已经挂了些白浊的炽热就被温热手掌圈了起来。

大野用了点巧劲，和着二宫自己的润滑上下撸动了起来。

“唔啊...”，和平时自己来的感觉完全不一样，大野智的手好像有魔力，两三下就让他的下身激动地跳动了好几下。

“就只是摸摸也能这么硬吗？接下来可不好办了...”

二宫还没反应过来他这话什么意思，手就被牵着覆上了热源。他瞪大了眼睛感受着大野裤子下的器物，又烫又硬。

“和也，想被你碰。”大野抬起眼睛看他，眼睛里翻滚着浓烈的欲望。

二宫无法拒绝他，颤抖着手去摸他的裤腰带，手指有些不得要领，好一会儿才解开那条皮带。

直挺挺的一根已经从内裤里探出了头，二宫烫着脸去试着抚摸它，用肉肉的手心上下撸动，没动几下就明显感觉它在手里粗大了一圈。

大野智深吸一口气，抱着二宫上下换了位置，让他背对着跨坐在自己身上。

二宫有些紧张，一上来就是这么刺激的姿势吗？虽然和大野做这种事的场景已经在脑海里演练了无数遍，但毕竟实战经验为零，只好手足无措地任由大野摆布。

“和也，趴下去一点。”

二宫腰还软着，屁股光溜溜的感觉让他羞耻的不行，但他还是乖乖照着大野的话趴了下去。

那挺立的一根就蹭在他的脸上，正当他犹豫着该如何是好的时候，下身感到一阵突如其来的温暖。

大野用嘴含住了他。

“啊！”二宫被惊得往上逃去，又被大野智按住了屁股动弹不得。

这样的冲击是前所未有的，高热的口腔紧紧包裹着柱体，灵活的舌头不断触及顶端的小口，不时吮吸一下。

二宫眼泪都快被逼了出来，双膝止不住的发抖。

大野嘴里含着二宫的东西，手探到身下，摸索着把自己那根插进了二宫嘴里，口齿不清地说：“和也，也帮我舔舔。”

二宫猝不及防被粗大肉棒塞了满嘴，口水无法抑制地流出来，他伸着粉色舌尖去舔掉，反而把柱身舔得一片水光。

重新含住半根，用舌头讨好地伺候着微微跳动的柱体，前端冒出的些许液体也被一一舔掉。

大野智将二宫的性器吐出，转而慢慢向那片湿润的粉红探索。从扔在一边的裤兜里掏出来润滑剂倒在手上捂热了，扒开内裤的带子，便向微微张开的穴口里探入一个指节。

“嘶...”

二宫的牙齿狠狠刮到了硬挺的器物，大野毫不客气地往二宫嫩滑的臀瓣上拍了一巴掌，激起那臀肉一阵颤动，“乖，好好舔，别用牙齿。”

二宫眼角带泪往后睨了一眼：“你怎么还带着这个！”

大野轻轻笑了笑，没有回答他，慢慢把手指往里推进。和恋人的第一次总是美好的，大野不想给二宫留下坏印象。润滑剂混合着二宫情动的液体，被骨节分明的手指往里推进，紧致的肉穴立刻吮吸住侵入的手指，多余的液体滴滴答答往二宫腿根里流，把情趣内裤后面的带子湿得一塌糊涂。

听着二宫越来越甜腻的呻吟，大野智呼吸越来越重：“你后面水好多，咕啾咕啾的。”

二宫听着下身传来的隐秘水声，那么私密的地方被手指肆意欺负，他抖得双腿几乎撑不住，整个人软倒在大野身上：“胡...胡说，那明明是润滑剂...”

软穴被开拓得又湿又热，大野抽出湿透的手指，坏心眼地去扯那条陷进臀肉的带子前后摩擦。敏感的软肉禁不起这样的挑逗，痉挛着缩紧，竟是又吐出几口爱液。

“别这样，好奇怪。”二宫的腿无法合拢，只好翘着屁股去蹭大野火热的胸膛，摇着头求他停下。

二宫全身敏感地颤抖着，讨好地抚慰着眼前的硬热，用舌头一圈一圈舔过，吸出啧啧的水声。

“和也真有天赋，好舒服。”大野松了带子，奖励般揉了揉二宫的臀瓣，亲上去印了一颗草莓。

大野把二宫转回来，让他躺回枕头上，起身去够刚才那盒避孕套。他刚拿出一个还没撕开包装，就被二宫抽出来扔到了一边。

“嗯？怎么了？”

“只有这次...”二宫又害羞似的并起双腿，脸红的快爆炸，“可以不用...”

大野彻底扯掉那条湿哒哒的内裤，分开他的腿：“这可是你说的，就算我在你里面射满了也不要哭啊。”

大腿根被完全打开，水光潋滟的入口有些期待地翕张着，大野摸了两把自己硬得一塌糊涂的下身，抵在穴口慢慢顶了进去。

润滑和扩张做得很足，二宫只感到微微的胀，那粗长的性器就几乎一口气顶到了最里面。

“啊.....”

二宫不由自主地把腿缠上大野的腰。

大野俯下身亲了亲二宫皱起的眉头，在他耳边吹着气说：“小和里面好热，夹我好紧。”

二宫羞得去拿小腿踢他，半张脸都藏进了枕头里。

大野智握着他皮肤细腻的大腿，抽出又顶入，缓慢的适应工作稍微做了几下，就再也忍不住本能的冲动。

激烈的抽动开始得毫无预兆，粗大的性器狠狠地进入深处，抽出的部分沾着潋滟的水光，一次次感受着二宫内里的软肉紧紧包裹的极致快感。

二宫被这突然的加速撞得下身一阵酸麻，想要捂住变调的呻吟，却被大野恶劣地禁锢住双手，热气喷在耳旁：“小和穿着这样的内裤把我叫到家里是想要刺激吗？这样够刺激吗？”

“唔嗯...不...”二宫被迫上下颠动着，无法讲出完整的话。

大野变换着角度挺腰，在划过一点时满意地感受到二宫猛然紧缩的内壁，同时二宫的腰也不受控制地弹动了一下。

男人果然开始故意集中顶弄那一点，速度和力度有增无减，连接处已经有些许白浊被带出，伴随快速的抽动拉出粘稠的丝。

“啊...太...太快了...我受不了...”二宫全身都在颤抖，灭顶的快感流窜过四肢百骸，粉色舌尖无意识地伸出，很快就被直接操上了高潮，抵着大野的小腹射出一股股白浊。

“啊...”

大野被他高潮中一阵阵紧缩夹得后腰发麻，忍不住想缴械，毕竟是第一次，恋人的身体过于诱惑，不能怪他，于是他并起二宫白嫩的大腿，加快速度咬着牙又抽送了十几下，把精液全部射进了二宫深处。

大野把自己抽出，眯着眼欣赏乳白的精液缓慢从那里流出的样子，惹得二宫蹬着腿踢他。

这下两人算是开了荤，气喘吁吁望着对方的眼神好像都想吃了对方。

“其实，”二宫气息还有点不稳，“我今天都想好了，如果你不主动的话我就故意给你看我只穿那条内裤的样子。”

大野俯下身啃咬着他敏感的大腿内侧，“这么说我们还真不能浪费它呢。”

他起身捡起那条丁字裤，又帮二宫穿了回去。黑色布料上立刻沾染上淫乱的白色，衬着二宫雪白弹软的屁股，真是一幅绝色。

二宫几乎马上感觉到热热的一根又抵了过来。

大野让他跪趴在床上，拨开那根黑色带子就往里插，内射的精液被挤出一部分留在穴口，二宫忍不住把屁股翘得更高。

“啊！你慢点...刚才那阵子还没过去呢...”

大野对他撒娇般的求饶很是受用，奖励地嘬吻一口腰窝，放慢速度晃着腰去专心磨他的敏感点，二宫的内里还沉浸在刚才未完的余韵里，敏感地一缩一缩，夹得他很是舒服。

温润粘腻的精液使得进出的动作无比缠绵，大野不由自主逐渐加快了速度，穴口处流出了更多乳白。

“呜哇，这可真是...绝景啊”，大野深吸一口气，伸手把二宫的臀瓣分得更开，露出水光潋滟紧含着粗壮肉棒的穴口，一进一出间极尽诱惑。

最私密的地方被人紧紧盯着，二宫酡红着一张脸，小声哼哼着。

后入的姿势进入得很深，几乎每次都顶在二宫受不了的地方，耳边全是后面被激烈操弄时黏腻的水声，腰臀渐渐支撑不住塌下去，又被身后的男人一把捞起继续操弄。

“呜呜...不行了...要坏了”二宫眼泪都被逼了出来，手肘几乎支撑不住，渐渐变成了侧趴在床上的姿势。

大野见二宫撑着也是辛苦，顺势把他摆弄成侧躺的姿势，将他一条长腿高高抬起，露出他吞吃着肉棒的粉嫩下体，摆动胯部重新抽插起来。粗硬的一根在敏感的穴道内转了半圈，不同的角度刺激到了更加要命的地方，前面的性器被内裤仅有的网格布料束缚，奇妙的压迫感反倒增添了快感，终于在大野一阵又深又急的抽插中，二宫隔着内裤又一次射出了白灼，乱七八糟地挂在黑色的蕾丝上。

“又去了吗？和也的身体好棒。”大野如愿以偿地感受着怀里人一阵阵的颤抖，湿软的内里快速收缩着吸吮自己的那根，粗重的喘息尽数喷在二宫耳边。

高潮中的身体敏感得不行，但大野并没有因此放慢进攻的速度，像是在故意欺负他一般，变本加厉地玩弄起了他涨大的乳尖。带着茧的指尖捻动着顶端，在乳晕周围划出一圈又一圈，又用手掌整个包裹住挤压玩弄。被这样毫不留情地玩弄轻而易举地延长了快感，二宫几乎说不出完整的句子，张口就是不成调的喘息和呻吟。

大野却在这时突然抽了出来。二宫突然失去了刺激，身体瞬间感觉被吊在空中，他着急地转头去抓大野智的手：“快，不要停，继续干我。”

大野低头与他激烈地吻在一起，重新把二宫的身体翻回正面，扒掉那条沾满各种液体的内裤，用力分开他的双腿，再次迫不及待地插了进去。

“呃啊！”二宫情不自禁地把手环上眼前人的脖颈，手指捻动着他湿透的发尾，承着他愈发激烈的进攻。大量的快感积累找不到宣泄口，化作蒸腾的汗水散发在两人皮肤表面。大野能清晰地感觉到自己涨得圆硕的顶端又一次顶到了恋人最敏感的地方，内里再次有规律地收缩起来，紧紧绞着他，射精的欲望逐渐强烈。他揉捏着二宫柔软的臀瓣，在又一阵激烈的顶入后全部射在了里面。

年轻的情侣既没有太多经验又完全没有节制，总是贪恋着与对方亲密接触，肌肤相贴的美妙滋味。二宫再次醒来时已是第二天，稍稍一动身体便传来一阵不得了的酸痛，骤然感觉到下身的异样，刚想翻身查看，动作却僵住了，大野智那个笨蛋做完以后根本就没抽出来，竟然就那么直接搂着他睡着了。他扭动着屁股想自己抽出来的动作还是弄醒了大野，男人修长的手指放在他腰上时吓得他一个激灵。大野笑着用刚长出的胡茬去蹭二宫柔软的颈窝，用带点刚醒气息的低沉声音在他耳边说：“今天休假，不如我们......”

“不行！”二宫耳根红的要冒出热气，他恶狠狠地说，“今天跟我一起收拾房间。”

嘛，不过，毕竟正是容易擦枪走火的小情侣，谁知道在收拾房间的过程中又会发生什么呢。


End file.
